Divergent Series: Book 1: Alternate Ending (3rd place winner for con)
by CrazedImaginations
Summary: In a Dystopian society with serums and ruthless leaders, how can one survive? Beatrice Prior, a rebellious teenager reaches the age of choosing her own faction. To the shock of her strict father and secretive mother, she goes against her selfless priorities growing up of the Abnegation ways and chooses Dauntless. However, she never expects the brutal induction process..and..Tobias.


DIVERGENT ENDING CONTEST: Alena Washington

My father dropped to his knees…. The world seemed to have stopped and an ear piercing scream erupted through the brisk wind that tousled my hair. I realized soon after that it was my scream. I wasn't seen from my corner but I saw everything, including the wave of mindless Dauntless soldiers that crowded around my father's dead body. What were they doing? I rose to a crouch and squinted, trying to get a closer look. A bright light pierced through the legs of the soldiers and I briefly saw my father's body rise from the ground. He slowly stood and in what seemed like a second every Dauntless body traded spots with him on the ground. Their faces trembled, almost as if they were paralyzed and couldn't act upon anything occurring. I looked among the faces and was shocked to see Christina looking straight at me….almost pleading. Breaking eye contact, my eyes shifted around nervously before they finally landed on my father…He stood before me with his eyes trained on me. His eyes were an icy blue. _Is he going to hurt me too? _He started forward me and pulled me into a hug. I stood wrapped in his arms shocked, before everything clicked into place…_How is he still alive? Why are his eyes blue?_

I abruptly pulled away, "Dad wha-?" He cut me off with, "Go help Tobias now, he is in need Beatrice." I trusted his judgment. I realized then that in order for me to face Tobias and do what was right…..I needed to be brave. I needed that part of me to be there.

I slowly walked to the room that controlled the stimulations. Tobias stood before me, arms crossed, with a blank eyed stare…

"Tobias…Can you hear me? I know you are in there…Please hear me. Please." I begged him and as I did so, I saw the obvious indecision flickering in his eyes before they officially set. He cocked his head slightly to the right and slowly started toward me….His eyes….they were predatory. He was going to kill me.

And in that exact moment, I shut my eyes and a tear rolled down my pale cheeks, and everything I had ever been through flashed between my closed lids. I remember the day of my ceremony. I remember my inconclusive results and the surprising revelation that I was what was called Divergent. I remember seeing the world differently…not through experience but through caution. I remember becoming the target….the powerful. I remember Dauntless training…the hours of preparation…and as explosions went off outside and the walls of Abnegation continued to tumble…I then knew that this is what I was born to do. This is what I was meant to do…

My eyes snapped open and my fluid movements deflected Tobias's punches and actions meant to inflict pain on me. He aimed a kick at my head and I slowly eased back, my hands supporting my weight. As soon as his foot touched the ground, I jerked back and swept his feet out from beneath him. _I guess in the end this is what it all comes down to….Fighting the ones we love…and killing the ones we believed we never would. It all comes down to the struggle for existence and the survival of the fittest…..but we do not all belong as one…Faction or not. _ As these thoughts fluttered through my mind I could not help thinking I was acting just like Peter…my kidnapper, my enemy, and a horrible human being

A shot rang out and Tobias dropped to the floor, nothing but a body collapsing…_What have I done? _

My screams yet again pierced the now night's sky and I dropped to my knees beside Tobias. I gently tugged on his arms and pulled him toward my lap…I choked on my own sobs.

"Tobias..Tobias!..Don't you dare leave me you coward! Come back here do not leave me. Tobias!" My tears slid down my cheeks and dripped onto his chest, mending with his blood. Clutching his hand, I caressed his face…Our hands laced together like before. I understand why people hold hands now…It's a memory that can never be lost, a warmth that can never be replaced.

_You did this…You did this Tris…No No NO! …You are not Tris. I do not know who you are a coward! Your name is Beatrice…_

"He's gone," I whispered out loud. And in that moment, Tobias fingers twitched within my grasp. A gasp escaped my mouth and I frantically searched his face….Sliding our interlocked hands over his heart…I felt it..I felt it….A light thumping heartbeat. He's alive.

A smile broke out on my face before it dropped….Tobias wasn't making any other movements.

And then he did…His eyes snapped open….His eyes were an icy blue.


End file.
